Sabotage of No.9
by Bulma B
Summary: Eve and Aya try to escape the shelter but No.9 has different plans for then.. unless Aya has ANOTHER trick up her sleeve...


****

Sabotage

A No.9 Story song by: the beastie boys 

*Note: In this story I refer to No.9 as golem. Thanks

  
I Can't Stand It I Know You Planned It  
But I'm Gonna Set It Straight, This Watergate  
I Can't Stand Rocking When I'm In Here  
Because Your Crystal Bal Ain't So Crystal Clear  
So While You Sit Back and Wonder Why  
I Got This Fucking Thorn In My Side  
Oh My, It's A Mirage  
I'm Tellin' Y'all It's a Sabotage  
  
  
Golem Dashed down the hallways, breathing hard and fast. He skidded around a corner and lit his sword. He could smell her, sense her presence. The queen was near, and she was with that little girl. As he got closer he laughed a bit. "Hell, why I bother I don't even know anymore. I just wonder how she just knew what to do all the time. It's mind boggling."

Golem ran over to a ledge and looked down for about two floors. He saw Aya and 'The Queen' there, trying to unlock another door to the mines. "Oh, no, Haha, they won't get away now!" Aya whipped her head upwards just in time to watch golem leap from the ledge and land with his heavy black boots on the tile floor. "You're not going to get away now." Golem took in a deep breath before continuing "If I have to die, I'm going to take you with me little girl." "That's what you think." She said.

****

So Listen Up 'Cause You Can't Say Nothin'  
You'll Shut Me Down With A Push Of Your Button?  
But I'm Out And I'm Gone  
I'll Tell You Now I Keep It On And On  
  
Raising his sword above his head he lunged at her. Her parasite power Haste made it possible for her to dodge so his sword just barely swished past her ear. Golem spun around and attacks again as Aya sent a couple shells piercing through his Abs. He drove the sword forward and slashed through Aya's thigh. She grabbed his throat and a shock was sent ripping through his body as he was thrown back into a wall.

****

'Cause What You See You Might Not Get  
And We Can Bet So Don't You Get Souped Yet  
You're Scheming On A Thing That's A Mirage  
I'm Trying To Tell You Now It's Sabotage  
Why; Our Backs Are Now Against The Wall  
Listen All Of Y'all It's A Sabotage  
  
  
Golem shook his head, stood up and made his advance again. He fought with the very last bit he had in him. The oxygen was making him weaker and he would die within the hour. As he brought down the sword on Aya he thought, "There's no saving me now. Ill take her to hell with me." 

Just then the door they had been trying to open just moments before burst open. The brightness from the lights exploded into the room lighting it up. In the door stood several armed men, Kyle, and Pierce. Golem jumped back for a final rush at Aya and brought the sword down into her shoulder. He felt Aya's sudden intake of breath and hears her scream. Aya's scream echoed throughout the entire Shelter and the NMC's went mad.

****

I Can't Stand It, I Know You Planned It  
But I'm Gonna Set It Straight This Watergate  
I Can't Stand Rockin' When I'm In This Place  
Because I Feel Disgrace Because You're All In My Face  
But Make No Mistakes And Switch Up My Channel  
I'm Buddy Rich When I Fly Off The Handle  
What Could It Be, It's A Miracle  
You're Scheming On A Thing; That's Sabotage

He'll never know how she did it. And he'll never understand exactly why, but at that moment as he pulled his sword from her gushing, bloody and scorched arm, he was sent to another world. His vision changed colors and all he saw was in hues and shades of blue, green, yellow, and red. Everything was happening in slow motion. He turned his head toward Aya. He saw her watching him and clutching her arm. He looked over at the armed men, yellow and red bursts were coming from their guns.

Then he looked at Eve. The small child who was supposed to be a new beginning for them all. He saw her fear, and sorrow in her Blue eyes. He just wanted to wipe it all away. Disgusting emotions. As the bullets ripped and tore his metal and muscle made body, he picked up his sword for the last time and threw it at the small child. It stopped in front of her and fell harmlessly to the floor. "Knew it." He said.

Golem thought a bit as he fell to the ground and began to short circuit. "There was no way this was all coincidence or luck. It was as planned as my suit is green. It was a welled-planed scheme and it must have taken time. All to ruin my plans and my ideas. Damn them...

I can tell you all now, it was 

SABOTAGE**."**

****

  



End file.
